


Drunkenly

by celli



Category: Drunk History RPF, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Drunk Kissing, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: Lin is super duper drunk. Derek's lips have kissed the lips of Lin-Manuel Miranda. Their significant others take it in amused stride.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ames/gifts).



> Ames is the best of friends and best of women, plus she poked me until I wrote this for her.
> 
> Disclaimer: Written using the personas of famous people...much like a play we all know. ;D?

“Derek,” Lin said drunkenly.

“Lin,” Derek said drunkenly.

“You’re sitting in my lap again.”

“No, I’m pretty sure this is the first time. Before, I was sitting in your…” Derek waved a hand. “...hip.”

Lin giggled. Derek giggled. A solid third of the crew snickered, giggled, and/or snorted.

Lin turned to face Derek. “So then Hamil--mmf.” His mouth ran into Derek’s mouth. They stared at each other, wide-eyed.

“Dude,” Lin said.

“Dude,” Derek said. “What the fuck?”

“Man, I don’t know.”

“We’re drunk.”

“I’m drunker, Derek.”

“You’re drunker, Lin.”

The entire crew was laughing now. Derek flipped them off and kissed Lin again.

 

***

 

Vanessa heard the apartment door close behind Lin. She walked into the living room. Lin was sprawled on the couch, humming “You’re Welcome,” her favorite Moana earworm.

“How drunk are you?” she asked.

Lin thought about it for a while “Pleasantly toasted?”

“How drunk _were_ you?”

“Oh, drunk. Super drunk. Super duper drunk.” Lin demonstrated with his hands. “Made out with Derek drunk.”

Vanessa sat down, bumping Lin’s hip with her own. “He always seems so boy-crazy when he’s drunk. Promise me it’s on camera and I can watch it and make fun of you forever.”

“Oh, for sure,” Lin said. Drunkenly.

“You adorable weirdos,” Vanessa said and leaned down to kiss him.

 

***

 

Molly was sprawled on the sofa drinking when Derek let himself in. “Well?”

“Well what?”

“Was it the best moment of your life? Besides all moments involving me, naturally.”

Derek clambered onto the couch, shoes and all. He took the hand not holding her drink and kissed her palm.

“Molly. Molly, I made out with Lin-Manuel Miranda.”

“Dude,” she said.

“ _Dude_ ,” he agreed.

“Hang on.” She gave him a peck on the lips. “I have kissed the lips that kissed the lips of Lin.”

He held up a finger. “With tongue, thank you very much.”

“Oh my God. Hold my drink.”

“Okay. Wait, what?”

She jumped him.


End file.
